U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,584, issued Mar. 16, 1976 discloses pregnenes having the partial structural formula ##STR2## wherein A.sub.1 is hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen or acyloxy, and A.sub.2 and A.sub.3 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl or aryl. The steroids are said to have antiinflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,417 issued Sept. 7, 1976 discloses androstenes having the partial structural formula ##STR3## wherein A.sub.4 is phenyl, naphthyl, or substituted phenyl or naphthyl. The steroids are said to have antiinflammatory activity.